


Crimson

by WhiteRibbon



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRibbon/pseuds/WhiteRibbon
Summary: Winston and Monty meet again after the Homecoming game.~ in this version Monty never assaulted Winston, nor did he abuse Tyler. ~This one shot is part of a series“Finally,spring”
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Crimson

The referee blew the final whistle, Liberty High had lost the game.

The boys packed their things, no one was in the mood for parties, not after the girls marched in support of rape victims. That’s how Bryce violated them, during parties, when the girls were too drunk to defend themselves.

“ _You are a coward_ ” Bryce told him before leaving

But he didn’t care much about Bryce, at least not today. Montgomery wanted to see the boy he met at that summer party, Winston. He was standing near his car, fiddling with his nervous fingers around the camera. Pretending not to see him.

Montgomery got closer. He hadn’t forgotten how he treated the guy in front of him, the insults spurned in front of everyone, how he threatened to beat him if he dared to speak to him again. He thought about Winston nearly everyday during summer, and the more he tried not to, the more persistent it became. His heart clenched at the memory, at how cruel he was to him. He felt shame, a deep shame that is only felt when you hurt those you love.

- _Hey …_ -He tried to get close to him

Winston tried to greet him with a little nod of his head.

- _I am sorry about what happened last summer. I was drunk and…I fucked up_

- _it's fine...whatever_ \- Winston could't hide the nervousness in his voice, nor could he hide the pain in his eyes.

\- _Well_ \- he got a little closer- _You look like a good guy._

Montgomery said with such a soft tone in his voice that the other couldn’t ignore him. It was a silent, veiled declaration of something more, a plead for forgiveness.

Winston couldn’t resist him.

- _Well_ \- he said with little reluctance at first, slowly gaining confidence - _My parents are gone all weekend, you wanna hang out?_

Montgomery looked at him in disbelief. His heart started racing at the idea of what is next. Or was it all the fruit of his imagination?

Winston opened the car’s door

- _You wanna get in?_

- _Yeah_

Montgomery hated good people, at least he hated them up until now. Good people try to take what’s left of your soul, to tame it, to mold it into something, and what was left of his, he wanted to keep. Yet with Winston it was different. There was a subtle understanding between the two of them, as if they knew each other from a distant place, a different time and in that understanding lays trust. The belief that this guy, whose name he didn’t dare to say out loud, would’t hurt him. The belief that they were so different yet so similar.

They spent the night together. At first it was scary, shameful, then slowly it became liberating. Montgomery wanted him, all of him, every little piece—all for himself. He never felt more alive than when he was with him, like a drunk man whose lips get intoxicated by the bottle in his hand, no matter what awaits him, he always wants more, he needs it, he craves it.

” _I'll ride you somewhere if you don't want an uber_ "

They were lying in bed, catching their breath

” _you wanna kick me out?_ ”

" _no, I just figured you'd wanna go_ ” Winston reassured him

“ _what if I want to stay and do that again_ " he said with a cheeky smile, the same you do when you are caught doing something prohibited.

Winston sweetly smiled at those words

“ _but I am not gay_ " Montgomery looked at him, a little confused and scared

“ _ok....cool. You can be whatever you want to be_ " he soothingly said, as his eyes teared up a little, just enough to make them shinier than before.

Montgomery didn’t have an answer to that. In those months something had changed in him, some may say it’s called growing up, but it was more than that. It all started with a single act of defiance at that summer party, when they kissed for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of a series  
> “Finally,spring”
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897631/chapters/60245083>
> 
> But I loved it so much that I wanted it to stand alone.  
> 💜


End file.
